Prompt 3  Cara Explains
by synergyfox
Summary: A Mord'Sith is trained for many things... but not everything. Cara/Kahlan crack!fic


**Title:** _Prompt 3 -_ Cara Explains  
**Author:** **synergyfox**  
**Pairing:** Cara/Kahlan with a smidgen of Richard/Denna and Berdine/Raina  
**Rating:** T for Teen!  
**Warnings:** Overzealous twins and a nervous Cara  
**Disclaimer:** What's that Zedd? No I know I don't own them! Dolt.  
**Prompt:** Well... _this_ is number 4 and **meatisadelicacy** picked it and now there's 23 more prompts to go... and next is 22 because **Mama Bear and Her Cubs** picked that... and... oh look a bunny. All the prompts pretty much are due to **Mama Bear and Her Cubs** except a few... yes... that's it...

"Mommy?" Two small voices pulled her attention from speaking with Berdine and Raina about increasing the Mother Confessor's security in Aydindril.

Cara smiled and crouched down, holding her arms out, the duo rushed forward, tackling her to the floor. Cara grunted when her backside connected with the stone and the twins clambered on top of her, getting comfortable.

Cara pointed a finger at Raina, glaring, "Stop smirking." She glanced at Berdine, "And grinning! Don't grin like that. Go tend to the Mother Confessor or something." She snapped before turning her head to look at her two daughters, both sporting matching braids, their green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Mommy... we wanted to ask Uncle Richard to take us hunting..." Sophia started.

Sam nodded her head, "... and there was really odd sounds coming from his room..."

Cara gulped and nodded her head, hoping this was not going where she had a feeling it was going, "... and we knocked on his door because we thought he was hurt..."

"... cause he was screaming like a girly girl..." Sam grinned.

Sophia nodded, "Yes, a really loud, annoying girly girl. See Auntie Denna opened the door..."

"She was naked!" Sam exclaimed.

"Very naked." Sophia exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Cara paled.

"Anyways! We asked her if Uncle Richard was okay..."

"... and she said he was great... it was weird, she was all glowy and giggly and smily... really not like how she usually is..."

Sophia frowned, "... when we asked her why he was screaming..."

"She said that they were making babies..." Sam huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And we know where babies come from... but... how are babies made?"

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yes. We want to know how babies are made! And why Uncle Richard was screaming like a girly girl..."

Cara's eyes flicked left and right.

She could handle torture at the hands of the best Mord'Sith, she could handle an army of D'Harans with a single Agiel. She could even handle _"being the little spoon"_ with Kahlan because usually she got to be the big spoon so it didn't really matter.

But this was something she was not trained for.

"Well...?" The twins asked and she smiled nervously, patting both of their heads.

Cara cleared her throat, this was not a conversation to be had on the floor with both of her children holding her down, their behinds planted firmly on her thighs and abdomen. She had no choice, however, they had her stubbornness and Kahlan's... Kahlan-ness.

"Well..." Cara cleared her throat, "You see... when... a man or a woman _really_ likes another... man... or woman... they..." She paused, she had to do this lightly, Kahlan would kill her otherwise, her eyes lit up, "... they stick their who who dilly in a woman's -"

"_Cara_!" She craned her neck back and spotted her wife storming down the hall, Berdine and Raina following closely.

"Uh oh..." Sam and Sophia breathed, their eyes wide as they scrambled off of their mother.

Cara shot up and grinned, kissing her wife on the cheek, "The kids have a question for you! Raina. Berdine. We need to go... uh... check the... uh..."

"Foundation!" Berdine supplied and Cara nodded, her eyes wide.

"Yes! Foundation."

Kahlan watched the odd trio sprint down the hall, utterly confused before turning to her children, smiling happily, "What's the question, little ones?"

The duo grinned up at her, "We wanted to ask Uncle Richard..."

**Now... number 3 is done...**


End file.
